


Another Love

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nice Jack, Rhys is bad at sneaking, The gayperion is vague, can a man just enjoy his breakfast, this is a pure fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhys fails at sneaking in surprise for Jack's birthday.





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> The gayperion is (sadly) only implied in this fic. Please enjoy!

_Based off these prompts by @otpprompts on tumblr_

_‘Person A and Person B get a dog. Person A wants to give it a fancy name, while Person B wants to name it “Weenie Beanie.”_

_Imagine OTP Person A bringing home a pet, and Person B gets attached to it making Person A jealous. Bonus: Person C barges in with pet supplies shouting “I saw the pictures!” ’_

Rhys winced as the heavy duty door locked shut with a clang. He had, with one hand, slowly eased it closer to the door jamb in the hopes of a smooth and silent sneak-in. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal. Rhys was screwed. He didnt want to wake Jack, he had a surprise for him for his birthday the next day, and hoped to reveal his surprise in the morning. In his other arm, the ball of blanket rose and fell, at least she he wasn’t awake. At least one part of Rhys’ plan actually worked.

The lights flickered on. “Rhys? Is that you?” He turned slowly to face Jack. He rubbed a hand over his bleary eyes and squinted at Rhys. “Where have you been Pumpkin? I wake up, eager to satisfy you with round three -” Rhys can’t help but roll his eyes, “- and you’re missing. Dissapointing, cupcake. Really put out.” He waits for Rhys’ answer, and looks down. “Whatcha got there, kid?”

“Nothing. A blanket. But nothing.” Jack steps closer.

He crosses his arms in exasperation. “It’s breathing, sweetheart.”

Rhys acts confused. “Oh that?  Ha, no that’s just, uh, my arm moving up and down.” He moves his arm, chuckling. “Gotta keep fit, you know, _'keep your arms moving and your body grooving’_ , that’s what I always say!” His laugh turns into an awkward cough,  and Jack closes the space between them, lifting the edge of the blanket.

Jack takes the bundle from Rhys and walks away. “What the heck, Rhys? Where did you get this?”

Rhys smiles softly at the image of Jack, all muscle and intimidation, cuddling the small puppy to his chest, hands stroking the fur of her long ears. “There was an adoption ad, and I wanted to surprise you for your birthday! Thought to myself,  what has Jack always wanted? Obviously a cute lil puppy.”

“Never in the time we’ve been seeing each other have I once mentioned anything to do with puppies. I’ve been to busy putting my -”

Rhys swoops forward and covers the puppy’s ears. “Not in front of the baby!” He whispers aggressively.

Jack’s eyebrows knit together, “Baby?”

She stirs, eyes fluttering open. Her little nose bumps against Jack’s chest, and he whispers, “Oh this baby. I see.”

With a tender smile, Rhys lifts the puppy out of Jack’s arms and goes about crafting a temporary bed for her. “Goodnight, baby,” he whispers. Rhys turns to Jack. “So what should we name her?”

“Dumpy.”

“No.”

———

The door crashes open with a mighty boom, and Vaughn busts in with armfuls of supplies. His eyes light up behind the green glasses, and he grins wildly. “Hey bro, I’m here for you and your beautiful dog.” He drops the bags and scoops up the excited Dumpy into his arms. “Oh hello, little guy! Look at you! You’re so beautiful! Look at those chocolate brown eyes,  just like Rhys’, they’re so adorable.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“Didn’t say anything, dude.”

“Ohhh-kay, moving on.”

From the breakfast bar, Jack shoots Vaughn some side-eye. He takes a bite from his bagel.

Vaughn, returning the slightly hostile action, though with more amusement as Rhys noticed, shot at Jack, “Happy birthday, I guess.” Jack smirked and mouthed ’ _he’s mine, loser’_ when Rhys wasn’t looking. Vaughn winked back.

Dumpy, amidst the excitement jumps sporadically, paws scraping against Vaughn’s jean-clad legs. “Oh bro’ she’s a joy. I dibs godfather.”

Rhys looks at each member of his rag tag family. It might have been a rough, wild ride getting there, but he was so glad he could sit in this room with the people, and puppy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is referring to the puppy lol not Vaughn but that's a story for another time


End file.
